The League of The Lost
League of the Lost The League of the Lost is the most powerful Guild in Earthland. It is founded by Six Incredibly Powerful Saints. Their true names are replaced by Aliases: Beekeeper The Beekeeper uses a bow crafted by Belserion, the legendary blacksmith. The bow has true sight: able to see invisible creatures. It is said that the longer you stay with the bow, the stronger the welder and bow gets. To read more about The BeeKeeper, Click Here The Gardener: When the Gardener was a little boy, he was always attracted to plants, especially plants that bloom into beautiful flowers. He treated every plant he had with the utmost care as if they were sentient beings. One day, when he woke up to water his plants, he was shocked that his lake was polluted with a sickening green substance; his favourite Lotus flower was half-submerged in the green goo. Driven by anger, he stomped around his lake, searching for the source of the green goo. Accidentally, he slipped on a rock and fell into the lake, letting the green goo all over him. When he surfaced, the lotus flower was on his head. With his new companion, the Gardener continued to seek for the source of the green substance, upon his travels, he met the BeeKeeper... The Grenadier: Always fighting in the frontlines of the battlefield, The Grenadier was always risking his life to defend his home, when his parents were assassinated by the gods, he did not shed a single tear, but to promise himself that he would revenge his parent's death, even if it means the end of him. During the final attack, the Grenadier was ambushed by the aliens and taken hostage. After many months of torture, he finally made it out of the facility. With his past experience, he vowed to protect anyone under danger, putting them as his first priority. The Tinkerer: The Tinkerer was a car mechanic. He always helped his father working on cars that were broken in some way or another. He loved the job he had. Due to something being broken in the car, Massive amounts of oil and gas started leaking, his dad got loads in his face. It caused him to go blind and most of his organs were malfunctioning. A few years later, The Tinkerers dad died due to heart failure. This made him go mad and he hid away in a cave for a few years. During all the time he was there, he built loads of robots. One day his cave started to collapse. He ran outside with most of his robots and a box of supplies. He ran into the woods towards a safe-house he and his dad had built. The hatch was covered in trees so he decided to continue running through the woods to the closest house. That's where he met the BeeKeeper and the Gardener. The Artist: The Elementalist: During X360, The Elementalist lost both of her parents due to an accident, she was found by two mages and was raised by them for most of her teenage life. Fascinated by magic, she quickly learnt every spell and ability there was. With great power and wisdom, she soon became more powerful than her mentors. However, this still was not enough for The Elementalist; she wanted to explore deeper into the world of magic: to learn dark magic; forbidden spells. When her mentors knew about this, The Elementalist was punished severely, however, by learning dark magic, The Elementalist lost her mortality and was turned into an immortal, unable to die. When the invasion started in X480, The Elementalist went around, protecting others from harm, however, she was unable to prevent the gods from taking over the planet, until X500, when she founded The League of The Lost with 5 other members. They regained control of parts of Earth, but the Elementalist is afraid... because she thinks that the gods are just the beginning of the attack, with more sinister foes waiting to strike... Category:The Artist Category:The Grenaider Category:The BeeKeeper Category:The Gardener Category:The Elementalist Category:The League of The Lost